masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal: Requiem for a Dreamer
__FORCETOC__ Allegretto The room is quiet and still, filled with the hushed sense one might feel in a cathedral. Soft golden light filters in through a small window, illuminating shelves and tables scattered with trinkets and old books. The items vary from strange to quite mundane, but clearly hold some significance for the one who placed them there. A mint condition Cyclone trading card; a little dragon keychain; a forest green scarf and a black sweater with purple and silver motifs, both clearly knit by hand; purple plastic(?) flowers that smell like mint cheese and spin in waves; a book on Thean magic; a potted giant four-leaf clover that cascades with iridescence at the slightest touch; a pin that shows all of the zodiac animals but one; a small wooden tube that makes noises if you tilt it; a golden bracelet with an Eye of Horus pendant... The list goes on. On a shelf by itself sits a beautiful seashell with myriad holes. It seems to be an instrument of some sort. Someone's hand runs along the smooth wooden shelf before gently picking it up. The contact triggers a soft haunting melody to play from it and the room fades away into a dreamlike mist... a memory. ---- There's a woman looking at you sadly, the future in her eyes. "I will see some of you when you get back." Then a golden woodland knight, carrying a warning he cannot give. "Whatever you discover within Montreal, always remember that... it's not your fault." Your friends are there with you. They have your back. One hugs you and says they're doing this for you. Another is crying as they say goodbye to their canine best friend. The last says little, but their presence at your side is a comfort. An older gentleman opens the way for you. He looks tired. Drained. He's been giving so much of himself, just to grant this opportunity. But the path is there. You never thanked him enough. Rescue holds the gift you crafted with a piece of yourself- a piece of your heart. He uses it to create a tether that can lead you through the darkness to the one it was created for. The void is cold and dark as you follow him, but a glow surrounds you that you don't understand. The abyss seeks to devour you all in black flames, yet the four of you keep it at bay until the world breaks before you. You fall. Eyes opening in a strange place. Where are your friends? Where are you? A familiar voice calls you to the balcony and you approach. Did we make it in time? "Barely." Gazing below, you see him. Your heart clenches with raw grief and emotion. He's chained to a platform in front of a large crowd. The execution. It's about to begin. You never got to tell him... Gaius sounds angry. Desperate. "My brother is going to die. You have to save him." It's why you came. To save everyone. But especially him... You need the others. You reach out with your magic like a flood, seeking them, pulling them back to you. They're here. But Rekken has brought another? A child. He looks oddly familiar. There's no time. The execution is beginning. The charges are read. Narsus gives his final words. They're going to take him away from you. Again. Forever. You fly from the balcony, shielding Narsus with all the arcane strength you possess. They call you 'Desecrator' and cry out for your capture. But none of that matters. Not until he's safe. Rescue is protecting you. You can feel his magic all around you as the soldiers close in. Rekken tries to help Narsus but nearly shares his fate. Seth won't let it take them though. He breaks the chains... breaks the change. You knew you could count on him. Seth would never let you down. He wouldn't let this happen. You rush down to your friends. There are too many soldiers. If they get Narsus again they will kill him. But you can send everyone far beyond their reach. Rescue can still make it out if they haven't focused on him yet. He can catch up. The magic begins to take hold but then you see it- Rescue is being surrounded. Can he still escape? Can you save him? Maybe not. But you can make sure he's not alone... You look to Seth sadly. Apologetically. He realizes too late the decision you've made as he vanishes with Rekken, Narsus, and the child. He can keep them safe. Pain. It hits you from multiple sides, slamming you into the ground. You almost feel yourself slip into the soothing embrace of unconsciousness, but you resist. What if Rescue needs you. Staggering up, three of the carapace shell soldiers aim their blasters at you for a second volley. Fear. You hear Gaius through the communicator, speaking to Rescue. Surrender? Probably for the best. Rescue, can you get out? His response isn't encouraging. Then the line goes silent. The carapaces depower their weapons. Soldiers walk toward you with a set of strangely colorful manacles- like the shells. The restraints make your magic feel... strange. You don't resist. This was always something you expected. There is one thing though. You turn to the gathered crowd and your heart aches. You tell them you're sorry. You mean it with every fiber of your being. But that probably changes nothing. There's an out of place melody... or a ringing? ---- The memory fades back into mists around the room that eventually clear, as though they were never there. The shell is placed back on the shelf as someone reaches for their cell phone. After a muted conversation, footsteps gradually get further away. Warm sunlight glints off the shell before a cloud throws all into shadow. Larghetto Pale blue moonlight fills the room now as footsteps return. A chair creaks as someone takes a seat, followed by a heavy sigh. They pause for a few moments, then reach out for the seashell once more. The tune it plays in response is similar to before, yet- different. But again the room and consciousness are swept away in it. ---- Cold. Dark. Chains. You're manacled and chained to a wall within a rounded prison cell. Rescue is across from you - different cell, same situation. He halfheartedly scolds you for not leaving with the others. You apologize, but more for getting him into the mess than feeling any regrets for yourself. Just relief. For the first time in weeks, maybe I won't dream of him dying... Rescue is talking out loud to himself. To you? Hard to tell. He's brainstorming how to get out of this. Both of you have magic, but it's being dampened to prevent such things. Right? You reach out with your power, just to test. Rescue's chains fall away like nothing. You weren't sure what to expect, but it wasn't *that*. Footsteps in the hallway make you both look at each other in alarm as your friend tries to still appear restrained. Thankfully the guards don't draw attention to it - though they do double and later triple your escort in their apparent alarm. The one who had tried to execute Narsus is here. Advisor Lars, he calls himself. He wanted you executed immediately as well, but Gaius had insisted on bringing you both before the Senate to speak. Rescue gets under his skin by turning everything said into something suggestive until the Advisor says something strange. "When the revolution comes, I'll see the two of you are first against the wall." You aren't sure how to take it at the time. The Senate room is filled with Aquilonians. Gaius is the only one you recognize besides your escort, and (you hope) he's a friendly face. King Primus is announced and he is not what you expected. He's awe-inspiring and yet- you soon find him confusing as well. Detached. Uncaring. Why? Lars again tries to prevent you from speaking, turning the crowd and council against you. But Gaius exerts his right to veto so you have a chance, risking himself in the process. You wish he hadn't done that. You're not sure you can win them over. They hate you so much... You plead with them, claiming the right to at least *try* to fix the damage you've caused. They know you have power. They've seen it. One of the Council agrees. You address the gathered crowd, asking them to look past their hatred. *Is your hate more important than your home? Your families?* Their rage only grows. Rescue steps in, offering his own power born of the spirit realms as well. He reveals the Horrorterrors within and there is fear but also- confusion. The Aquilonians recognize this. They ask how Rescue obtained these powers of the ones they banished so long ago. Gaius and Lars dismiss the Senate to reconvene later as they both turn to Rescue in hopes of answers. It's very personal. He won't answer in front of someone he doesn't trust. Nobody trusts Lars. Lars protests, so Rescue mentions his 'Revolution'. Gaius looks confused and concerned. Lars gives up the charade and murders a Council member right in front of you. The room erupts into fighting between loyal soldiers and turncoats. Rescue takes out some guards attacking Gaius. The king looks on with- amusement? You simply feel- despair. Anger. Righteous fury burns at the betrayal in the middle of a crisis that should be uniting them. You lash out. You just want all of the fighting to stop!! Your magic sweeps through the room like a wave, hitting everyone and everything. An explosion of force. Then there's rumbling and cracking- as half of the palace that you're standing in begins to slide and fall, separating from the main structure. No. No, this isn't what you wanted. You plant your hands on the stone floor and focus, pouring yourself into restoring that which you'd broken. The fighting continues around you, but your own safety doesn't matter. You have to keep it from falling. Their voices are in your ear. The ones you sent to safety. They saw what just happened. They're asking what's going on. Rescue explains. You tell them to stay away. It's not safe. They need to be safe- all of them. But you doubt they'll listen. Rescue faces off against the head of security. All of your focus and power is forced to remain on the falling palace as Aquilonian shamans pit their magic against yours. Why? Why do they want it to fall? Despite their numbers, they are not your match. Some begin to collapse, exerting themselves into unconsciousness. You're so close to fixing it now. For a moment your eye catches the sky doing something strange you hadn't seen before. It started purple. But now it alternates between purple and gray, almost in concert with when you wield your magic... You hear the crashing of water into the building. They're here. You turn to see him standing there. He's still not looking well, but he's standing on his own. You're surprised to see Tidus there as well, the one who perhaps hates you most of all. Then Gaius is at their side, and all of them share a moment of understanding. The princes fighting alongside one another is a sight to behold. All slightly different, yet working flawlessly as one. The soldiers are no match for them. Seth appears, taking out the rest of the mages opposing you. The palace is made whole again. Rescue wins his duel, while Rekken protects the child that still remains with her. The King and Lars have vanished in the chaos, retreating to higher levels. But there's no time to continue the fight or seek them out. Rescue's foe looks on in horror as his hand begins to disintegrate. The whole room is filled with constantly shifting color. You realize somehow- the Abyss has engulfed the castle. As you watch, Tidus begins to crumble away as well. Gaius shouts something but you can't hear him. You attempt to throw up an arcane barrier to hopefully shield you all from whatever is happening. But it's too little too late. You reach out for your friends. For Narsus. Your scream makes no sound in the deafening silence. Then there is only blackness. ---- The chair falls over with a thud as its occupant leaps to their feet. A persistent knocking and muffled voice comes through the door of the room. A scream rang out moments before and someone has rushed to make sure everything is alright. A trembling hand releases the shell ocarina. The door opens and voices speak in conversation before it closes again, leaving the room empty and in silence. A piacere The shell ocarina is calling. Its story is yet unfinished. The door opens, light falling across its surface in the darkened room. "Are you sure?" A voice asks with concern. Footsteps echo hollowly on the wooden floor. The soft glow from a lantern dances on the walls and trinkets, soon the only light as the door closes. A hand hesitantly hovers just above the shell before gently lowering and curling its fingers around. The mist filters in slowly this time, cool and soothing, as if sensing the hesitation. ---- You wake in a bed with silky smooth sheets. A water bed. Just like before. Was all of that a dream? Rescuing Narsus and getting arrested? ... The Abyss? You're startled by the appearance of serving staff bringing you breakfast. They say the prince requested it. What's going on? Where are your friends? Once they leave, you bolt from the bed and burst through the doors. Straight into someone. You look up and it's him. Narsus. He's here. You can't help it. You put your arms around him and bury your head against his chest. Relief. So much relief. You feel his arms around you too and just want to stay there forever. He apologizes, and you remember what he did. You pull away. Furious and in pain. You tell him how much hurt he caused and how things could have been different. I TRUSTED you! I did EVERYTHING you ever asked of me... And you didn't- you couldn't even- believe in me just a little...? Narsus apologizes more and you feel the anger melt away, though the ache remains. You ask what happened. Where everyone else is. He tells you that they're gone. They vanished when they Abyss absorbed that part of the castle. Shock. Despair. This can't be right. They're not gone. They might not be here right now but they can't be- He offers to leave you be, but you beg him not to leave you alone. Not now. Not when you have no one else left. So he stays. Days pass. You're convinced that there must be some way to fix what is happening with the tree and the Abyss and once you do, it will bring back your friends too. It has to. You can't allow yourself to believe anything else. Narsus introduced you to Persephone, their most skilled and prominent shaman, and she's helping. He spends time with you when he can, but is also very busy being put in charge of quelling the Revolution now that his brothers are missing. Aquilonians around the castle have started treating you more kindly as his influence spreads and he convinces everyone you're here to help rather than hurt. Eventually you get confirmation that your magic is a catalyst in everything that's been happening. You tell Narsus and Persephone, who admit they already knew. They believe you joining your magic with an Aquilonian in their song may be able to set things right again, but worry that it may take a great toll on you. You don't care what toll it takes. This is what you came for. You and the chosen Aquilonian must be united in purpose for the song to work correctly. You choose Narsus. Who else feels as close in your purpose as he does? They begin preparations for the ceremony. It's been almost two weeks now. You offered Narsus the return of his shell ocarina. In return he gives you a necklace that transforms you into an Aquilonian, so you can sing underwater without distortion or breathing difficulty. It feels strange. But he tells you you look amazing. And that's enough. He's asked if you wish to stay with him once everything is saved... You say you'll think about it, but part of you doesn't want to leave him or this beautiful place. Narsus requests that you address the people before the ceremony. You're afraid. What are you supposed to say? But he reassures you. You do it. Feeling foolish the entire time. At the end they begin chanting 'Queen Rhiannon'. It feels wrong. You don't like it. But then the way Narsus is smiling at you melts it all away. It's the day of the ceremony. You're wearing a beautiful gown that was tailored just for you. For this moment. Narsus looks handsome in his formal toga. He takes your hand. The room slowly fills with water. And you both begin to sing. This is what you've been striving for. Finally maybe you can fix everything your powers wrought. Maybe everyone really can be saved. Something is wrong. The singing is wrong. You've sung with and heard Narsus before and this doesn't feel the same. You look out and see the roots of the tree begin to wither. This isn't right. Your gaze turns to Narsus in confusion, about to ask why it's not working. The gift you gave him is around his neck- but that can't be. The necklace vanished with Rescue. Narsus notices your confusion and concern. He grasps both your arms tightly now and you can't stop singing. He's somehow coaxing it out of you. What's happening? Why is he doing this? Suddenly time has passed and the ceremony is over. It's just you and Narsus in the ceremony room. You feel so weak. Dazed. Floating. If the water wasn't there, you'd probably be on the floor. Before you can say anything, some sort of tear or portal opens and you see a number of people come through. There's something familiar about most of them... Tidus and Kesso are there. Then there's- Narsus?? He looks exhausted and beaten, just like the day you rescued him. But how can he be coming through there if he's-? The Aquilonian in front of you gives a cruel smirk as his coloring fades to yellow and his form shifts to reveal- Prince Gaius. All this time... Everything he said. Everything you said... None of it was real. How could you have been so blind... There's a sharp pain in your chest. It feels like you've been stabbed. Then you just feel... hollow. The ever-present melody shifts to a high-pitched keening that rings inside your skull. ---- The mist clears suddenly with a whoosh, as though a great wind forces it to dissipate. Heavy breathing is the only sound in the silence, as though someone needs to catch their breath after a marathon. A single droplet of water falls onto the wooden shelf. Then another. Sweat? No. They're tears. The hand is lifted to reveal a crack in the ocarina, resulting in a small gasp of remorse. The lantern is lifted and taken away as footsteps rush out of the room much more quickly than they entered. Category:The Morrígan Category:B-Verse Category:Journals